Masters of Genjutsu Harem Edition
by Bombertank
Summary: From the beginning he is told he could never become a Genjutsu user. What would happen if those people were wrong and he had friends and a sensei who helped him to achieve that goal? Adopted from Tsukune08. This is going to be a mass harem. Rate M for language and sexual themes later in the story


**Hello my MOGHE fans Here is the Chapter you have all been waiting so long. My comp broke down twice and I didn't have the money to fix it the second time, and I had to buy a new on. I also transfered to a new job and had to get settled  
**

**I would like to say sorry for it taking so long and I am actually pulling away from Masters of Genjutsu and making my own. It will still have some elements of MOG in it that will reflect on why Naruto left and other stuff.**

**1\. Naruto will leave the village, make a name for himself, as well as make a village**

**2\. This will be a mini crossover (Akami ga Kill) no people will be added from the crossover just some of the weapons.**

**3\. There will be a poll to see what contract Naruto will have for his summons. He will no longer have toads so they are out. 1 main and 1 sub so only the top 2 will be his summons. The poll will stay up until I get at least 100 votes**

**4\. These are the people that will be in the harem: Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Samui, Ino, Tenten, Mei, Hana, Yugao, Yugito, Yakumo, Konan, Fem Haku, Kurotsuchi, Fu, Shion, Fem Itachi, Temari, Tsunade, Shizuka, Koyuki, Guren, Shizune, Tayuya and Ayame. You might have realized after reading the harem list that some people have been added**

**5\. These are the people who will stay in their village (near end of the story) will be: Mei, Shizuka, Koyuki, Kurotsuchi and Shion.**

**6\. The people who will move away: will be Temari, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Hinata, Samui, Ino, Tenten, Hana, Yugao, Yugito, and Ayame**

**7\. The people who will run away are: Tayuya, Fu, Guren, Fem Itachi, Konan,**

**8\. The people who will join him on his journey for the most part are: Fem Haku (As well as Zabuza), Yakumo, Tayuya, Fu, and Guren. They will sometimes travel with him, and sometimes they will not**

**9\. If you got to my page and go to the link to see a map of what Naruto's world will be like**

**10\. There will be Lemon's in this some of my chapters. So if you don't like please skip over it or don't read my story**

**11\. I removed the first two chapters so this will be the First original chapter to the story**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY YAY!**

* * *

**(New Life part 1 and Eye's)**

**Flashback A Month before ditching Jiriaya**

**_'I remember ditching Jiriaya it like it happened yesterday' Naruto thought_**

**_'That's because it was. Well technically no but still you get the gist of it'_**

**_'Ya, ya no thanks to you furball' Naruto said_**

**_'Hey I helped a little bit' Kyuubi said_**

**_'True, but anyway lets tell how it came to be' Naruto said_**

**_'Yes...Lets' Kyuubi said_**

**_Flashback 2 day after leaving Konoha_**

_"Come on" Naruto said as they walked down a dusty road going towards Suna_

_"No" Jiriaya said in an annoyed tone_

_"Why not" Naruto said in a whining voice_

_"Because I said so and that's final" Jiriaya said getting more annoyed_

_"Come on ero sennin when am I going to learn a jutsu" Naruto whined_

_"No. When we get to Suna then I will" Jiriaya said now getting pissed_

_"Come on ero sennin" Naruto said as he kept whining_

_"Alright already gaki! Here is the jutsu you'll be learning" Jiriaya said as he held out a kunai in his hand before throwing it and he vanished_

_"Cool, wait I already learned this" Was all Naruto said_

_"Yes it is cool. The Yondaime was the one who made it. He was my student after all" Jiriaya said near a tree where the kunai hit as he was puffing out his chest with pride_

_"I am going to learn something that Yondaime couldn't do?" Naruto asked stared eyed because the Yondaime was his biggest inspiration _

_"Yep" Jiriaya said_

_"Do you think you got it?" Jiriaya asked Naruto_

_"Yes!" Naruto shouted almost breaking Jiriaya's ear drums_

_"Well you're not it's a three step process, but since you learned it already the original concept you will have to learn what affinity you are" Jiriaya said as he held out three fingers_

_"Aww" Naruto whined out_

_"Yes, yes it's so bad, but don't fret. It's really simple see" Jiriaya said as he pulled out a piece of paper_

_"What that is impossible" Naruto said before getting bopped on the head_

_"No it is not. All you do is put some chakra into." Jiriaya said after handing Naruto the piece of paper and_

_Now get to and don't forget to hand me your wallet" Jiriaya said as he held out his hand_

* * *

_It had been a few days since Naruto and Jiriaya left Konoha, and they were on their way to Suna. Jiriaya had a contact that said it was very important and needed to talk to him ASAP._

_Our hero could be seen sitting on a stump thinking about the new jutsu that Jiriaya had just given him, and how hard it was._

_"Man this is hard there is now way I can do this" Naruto said as he held his head_

_"Damn that ero sennin, and his money grubbing self." Naruto said before getting up and stretching out his muscles_

_"Ok I can do this" Naruto said trying to pep himself up before he made two clones to help him_

_"Alright guys let's do this you guys" Naruto said getting a chores of cheers_

_As that was going on Jiriaya was looking on at a distance before he left_

_'I know you can do it Naruto. Your parents would be proud' Jiriaya thought as he walked to do more 'research'_

* * *

**_Time skip 5 hours later hotel_**

_"God damn it! Why can't I do it" Naruto shouted out in frustration as he laid on the bed_

_"I mean I listened to everything he said, and yet I can't even" That was when Naruto heard a knock on the door_

_"Who is it?" Naruto asked_

_"Room service" The voice behind the door answered_

_"Ya right. I didn't order anything" Naruto said now getting nervous_

_That was when the door got kicked in and two bandits ran in_

_"See I told you that line almost never work" One of the bandit's said to the other one_

_"Shut it we are here for him" The Other bandit said as he pointed to Naruto_

_"Why exactly are you here for me?" Naruto asked looking confused_

_"Heh, you seriously don't remember us do you?" The bandit who asked_

_"Nope" Naruto said quickly_

_"You killed our meal ticket when we were working in wave" The bandit said_

_"Oh" Was all Naruto said_

_"Ya and now we're going to get pay back for what you did" The bandit who was acting like the leader said. Right after he said that he got slammed into the wall that was on the opposite side of the hallway_

_"You bastard you'll pay for that" The other bandit said as he looked at his partner and then turned to Naruto who had his hand still extended_

_"Bring it" Naruto said but before he got back in his fighting stance as about 20 bandits came out of nowhere and surrounded him_

_"Ero sennin where are you" Naruto thought_

* * *

**_Jiriaya_**

_"Are you ok" A geisha asked Jiriaya because he sneezed pretty badly_

_"Ya probably just some other girl thinking of me" Jiriaya said_

_"Well I hope she isn't as pretty as me" The geisha said_

_"Wait no you are the most beautiful woman out there" Jiriaya said in a suave tone_

_"Really?" The geisha asked_

_"Really" Jiriaya replied_

_"Well right now it's just us" The geisha said making Jiriaya focus on her_

_"Yes, yes it is" Jiriaya said as he leaned back enjoying his time_

* * *

**_Back to Naruto_**

_"You surrounded boy just give up" One of the bandits said_

_"Oh man there is now way" Naruto said before he got an idea_

_"Well what is your choice?" The leader of the bandits said_

_"Let's get wild" Was all Naruto said before the room was filled with smoke making all the bandits freeze up for a sec before they ran forward before they slashed where they last knew where Naruto was, but all they heard was a bunch of puffs._

_As that was happening. Out of nowhere the bandits could here screams from their comrades_

_"What's happening" The Leader shouted out_

_"We are being attacked!" One of them said before he screamed out in pain before he fell dead_

_There were 12 bandits left when the smoke was clear enough to see who was in the room_

_"Where the hell is he!" One of the bandits said as the room cleared of smoke and Naruto wasn't there_

_"Right here" Naruto said as he chucked a kunai at one of the bandits killing him instantly and charging at another one of the bandits, but he got cut down_

_"See he couldn't take us" The leader said before they heard another puff and saw the Naruto that was cut down was gone_

_"Fan out and find him!" The leader shouted, but little did they know Naruto was still in the room just under a genjutsu_

_'Man that was close' Naruto thought as he still hid in the corner_

* * *

**_Jiriaya_**

_"I better check on the Kid and see how he is doing" Jiriaya said to himself as he started to walk back_

_'Aw do you have to? Can't that kid take care of himself?" Said the geisha as she started to nibble at his neck_

_"Fan out and find that blond fucker" Jiriaya hear from one of the bandits that left the hotel that they were staying at_

_'Naruto' Jiriaya thought_

_"Sorry honey, but that is my cue to check on the kid" Jiriaya said as he quickly shunshined to the room they were staying at_

* * *

_'Hmm Konoha I wonder how that bitch found out I left and never came back' Naruto thought in anger_

_'Probably went something like this' Kyuubi said before what he depicted happened, but oh how right he was_

**_Konoha_**

**_Flash thought_**

_"Hmm, I wonder where Naruto is" Kurenai mumbled out as she left Ichiraku's_

_"Yo Kurenai what's up" Said a voice making Kurenai turn and look to see it was Kakashi_

_"Oh nothing just looking for Naruto" Kurenai said_

_"Hmm well the place you just left would be the top place to look" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head before asking a question_

_"Why do you want him anyways?" Kakashi asked_

_"Well someone has to teach him what you couldn't" Kurenai said in deference making Kakashi laugh nervously_

_"I am sure he will show up sooner or later" Kakashi said before waving his hand and walking away leaving her to her thoughts_

_"Ah that's it" Kurenai said as she hit her palm of her hand and ran to a find Anko_

* * *

**_Anko_**

_"Ahh that is some good dango" Anko said as she patted her belly trying to stuff another in her mouth_

_"Hey Anko" A voice shouted out making Anko turn to see who it was_

_"Hey Kurenai. Come to get me more dango?" Anko said and asked as she flicked the stick from her hand to a poll_

_"No I came to ask you a question" Kurenai said as she took as seat across from Anko_

_"Ahh, well what can you do. So what is your question?" Anko asked getting interested in what the question was_

_"Have you seen Naruto? I can't find him anywhere" Kurenai asked earning a nervous look from Anko who answered quickly_

_"Ahh nope. Haven't seen that blond hyperactive kid anywhere" Anko quickly said as she tried to hide her nervousness_

_"Come on I know you know something" Kurenai said trying to get a clear answer. Knowing that Anko was evading her every question_

_"Nope nothing at all. Well got to go" Anko said before she jumped away leaving the rest of her dango_

_'Something big must have happened to Naruto to make Anko leave her dango, and she never leaves her favorite food" Kurenai thought before going to see the only person that would give her a straight answer, and that person was Tsunade_

**_End Flashback_**

**_'That could have happened I guess' Naruto said_**

**_'But we will never know will we' Kyuubi said_**

**_'True, now back to the action'_**

* * *

**_Jiriaya and Naruto_**

_"Man what happened here" Jiriaya said as he says that the room was trashed_

_"I'll tell you what happened" Naruto said making Jiriaya jump a little_

_"These bandits must have saw me, recognized me, and came to get revenge for killing their money grubbing boss 'aka' Gato" Naruto said as he got right up in Jiriaya's face_

_"Easy kid calm down" Jiriaya said putting up his hands_

_"Easy? Easy? Are you kidding me right now! I had to face off at least 20 bandit before I gave them the slip" Naruto said as he was still in his face and_

_"See you did well"_

_"Ya only because there was enough smoke to cover the whole room and I could set up a genjutsu so they wouldn't see me" Naruto said_

_"I knew you could do it" Jiriaya said as he whipped his face of spit_

_"Beside where were you, asshole. Oh wait I know you were at a whores house getting you're so called information, research or what not"_

_"Let's just go before I change my mind about kicking your ass" Naruto in a pissed tone_

_"Like you could"_

_"Don't temped me right now you old perverted excuse of a sensei" Naruto growled out_

* * *

_'Ah Suna such a great place if you like it being super-hot' Naruto said_

_'Ya, but not like that Suna girl what was her name again' Kyuubi said_

_'You mean Temari' Naruto said_

_'Ya her. Anyway we are getting sidetracked let's continue with the story' Kyuubi said_

**_Time skip 2 day later Suna_**

_"Thanks for showing me around your village Temari" Naruto as he walked down the road next to Temari_

_"No problem, and thanks again with what you did with Gaara" Temari said in a sincere voice_

_"Ah it was nothing" Naruto said scratching the back of his head_

_"You have no Idea how much of a change you made" Temari said _

_"It really was nothing" Naruto said as he started to blush for the praise he was getting_

_"Well I would like to thank you, and I know just how" Temari said with a grin forming on her face_

_"How?" Naruto asked_

_"By getting you a new pair of clothes, and don't say you don't because you do" Temari said before dragging him into a shop_

* * *

**_Time skip 2 hours later_**

_"I'm glad you helped me and all, but do you really have to get me five pairs of clothes?" Naruto asked_

_"Yes and right now you look hot" Temari said making him blush_

_"I mean look at how many girls are blushing just by looking at you" Temari said, and true enough a lot of young girls and surprisingly some old ladies as well_

_"It's a good thing I have you Temari. Otherwise I would have to beat them off with a stick" Naruto said making her laugh_

_"True, but I just might leave you to them" Temari teased_

_"You wouldn't dare" Naruto said in a nervous tone_

_"Try me" Temari said before leaping onto a roof and darted off_

_"Temari!" Naruto said as a crowd started to form around him_

_"Uh I guess you ladies won't let me go will you" Naruto asked in a nervous tone as they crept closer in a stalking type fashion _

* * *

**_Time skip Kage's office_**

_"I see you're having fun with Naruto" Gaara said to his sister who was nervous for some reason_

_"Fun for me, but not for him" Temari said before the door flung open revealing Naruto with only a collar around his neck and half torn pants_

_"YOU!" A very tired and angry_

_"YOU DID THIS!" Naruto said_

_"Hey guys...Whoa what happened to you" Kankuro asked as he saw how Naruto looked_

_"She happened!" Naruto said point straight at Temari_

_"Ya she can whoop some ass" Kankuro said before he had to stop Naruto who ran at his sister ready to strangle her_

_"No! After we went shopping she left me to defend myself against a hoard of lustful woman. I think some actually tried to rape me" Naruto said _

_"Hehe sucks to be you...Wait no you are one lucky guy" Kankuro said_

_"Lucky look at me. I would hardly call this lucky at all. With what I went through" Naruto said moving his arms showing how bad it was_

_"Luckily I have some extra pairs of clothes" Naruto said before pulling out a pair from the bag_

_"Where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked before Gaara told him where it was, and left_

_"He has a nice body" Temari said with a blush on her cheeks earning looks from her siblings_

_"What? It's true. Did you see how in shape he was under all that torn clothing" Temari said with a blush_

_"Ahh does someone have feelings for the idiot blond" Kankuro teased earning a fist to the head_

_"That's enough out of you" Temari said as she ground her fist in his head_

_"Thanks' again Gaara for letting me use your bathroom" Naruto said as he walked in to the scene of what Temari was doing_

_"Hey guy's I have a very important matter that I need to ask you" Naruto said earning a serious look from Gaara_

_"What is it you want to talk about" Gaara asked in his tone that he normally does_

_"How would you feel if I left Konoha for good" Naruto said earning shocked looks from all of the people there_

_"Can I ask why you want to do that" Gaara asked getting nods from the still shocked Temari and Kankuro_

_"Sure let me tell you all about it" Naruto said and began to tell his tale_

**_Timeskip an hour later_**

_"Man that is rough to find out that the woman you've been seeing has been faking it the whole time" Kankuro said shaking his head  
_

_"It truely is" Temari said as she cried out hearing why he wanted to leave_

_"That is truely unkind, but never the less you have y back all the way in what ever you decide_

_"That's guys you don't know how much that means to me" Naruto said before Jiriaya came in_

_"Hey gaki it's time to leave lets move on out" Jiriaya said  
_

_"I guess it's my time to go" Naruto said_

_"Take care my firend and what ever decision you make I'll be on your side" Gaara said giving Naruto a hand shake_

_"Ya you'll always have our backs" Kankuro said flashing a girn_

_"T-take care Naruto" Temari said before making a bold move in giving Naruto a Quick kiss on the lips before bolting out the door. Little did he know that little kiss started somthing in a big way  
_

* * *

**_A week later_**

_Come on ero sennin you have to teach me some other stuff"_

_Look I'm busy right now maybe another time" A frustrated Jiriaya said_

_"But you only taught me was the kuni trick the leaf cutting technique" Naruto said_

_"Listen just be quite we are entering Taki and they don't like outsiders_

_'I wonder when Naruto's eye's changed. I'm going to have to tell Tsunade-hime about this' Jiriaya thought to him self_

* * *

**_Two weeks later Taki_**

**_'Heh remember that Fu girl'Kyuubi said  
_**

**_'You mean the one with the mint color hair?' Naruto asked  
_**

**_Ya she was a looker wasn't she' Kyuubi said  
_**

**_'Ya she was' Naruto said  
_**

**_'Man she owned your ass the first time you two met. She's a keeper' Kyubi said _****_earning a blush from Naruto  
_**

**Flashback Fu**

_"Stupid ero sennin. I mean I train the stuff he gives me but after that it's like I have to take a back seat to those whores" Naruto said as he punched a tree_

_"I really would like it if you didn't hit my tree" A female voice said making Naruto quickly turn around_

_"A Konoha Ninja! What are you doing here" The girl said as she got into a fighting stance_

_"Whoa easy there I don't mean any harm" Naruto said quickly waving his hands in front of him_

_"Ya right I bet you are here to try and assassinate me of the leader or maybe both" She said and then rushed at him_

_"N" Was all Naruto said before he got slammed in the chest by the female, and got sent back a ways_

_"Will you wait a sec" Was all Naruto could say again before he was sent flying in the air before he was sent back to the hard floor_

_"AH, man that hurts" Naruto said as he held his chest trying to get up_

_"There's a lot more where that came from" The girl said as she landed not too far from him_

_"Man, won't you at least let me explain why I am here?" Naruto asked earning a blank face_

_"I mean is this how you guy's work. Attack first, and ask questions later?" Naruto asked getting an annoyed look from the girl_

_"Ya right and your going to make up some bullshit lie about the real reason you here not a chance" She said rushing again at Naruto_

_"Shit not again" Naruto said but this time he was ready and dodged, but didn't expect her to stop a second later and rush back and slam a knee in his face that led to an elbow in his gut, which led to a face full of dirt_

_Have you had enough yet! Are you going to tell me why you really are here?" The girl shouted out getting a grunting sound from the boy_

_"Oh so I guess not" The girl said before she tried to stomp him but heard is whisper_

_"Not this time" Naruto whispered as he quickly readied himself and just as the girl got close he slammed a rasengan into her chest making he fly back before slamming into a tree, and making her black out from the force that his jutsu made_

_"Oh shit I am so sorry I didn't mean for it to do that. I mean yes and no. I mean oh hang on" A panicking Naruto said  
_

* * *

**_Time skip 3 hours later  
_**

**_'do you think she will be alright? Hey furball I'm talking to you' Naruto said in an annoyed tone earning a growl from his tenant  
_**

**_'How dare you insult me like that! If I wasn't trapped inhere I would crush you where you stand_**

**_Ya,ya. Just tell me already' Naruto said getting tired of hearing his rants_**

**_'I don't know I am not a doctor, but if my calculations are correct then she is also like you and she she be waking up and time now  
_**

**_'you mean she has one like you in her'_**

**_'Yes and no' Kyuubi said earning a confused look on his face, but before he could question what he meant the girl started to wake up_**

_"Ugh" Was all that came out of the girls mouth_

_"oh thank god you are ok. You had me worried there" Naruto said to the girl making her quickly look over and saw him sitting a ways away from her_

_"Ugh the girl said as she tried to get back to her feet to fight him again_

_"Whoa easy there you just go hit with a powerful technique. You need to rest a little" Naruto said as he walked over and handed the girl a flask of water for her to drink_

_The girl was skeptical at first, but when he said that he would take some so that she knew that there was nothing wrong after waiting a good thirty minutes sh e finally took a swig of the water_

_"So what's your name" Naruto asked_

_"Fu, my name is Fu" The now named girl said_

_"Fu huh what a nice name" Naruto said earning a slight tint of pink from the girl_

_"So why are you way out here" Naruto asked_

_"I think I should be asking you that" Fu said earning a chuckle from Naruto _

_"What's so funny?" Fu said in an annoyed tone_

_"Nothing at all ok I'll start talking" Naruto said  
_

**_One hour__ later_**

_"Whoa that is rough, and here I thought I had it rough _

_"We both do" Naruto said earning a confused look from Fu_

_"I mean I don't know if it's true or not but do you have something inside of you" Naruto said Making the girl go wide eyed. Before taking a defensive stance_

_"I mean I'm not trying to kill you or anything, but Kyuubi said that you had something that was like him inside of you" Naruto said quickly not wanting to face her again_

_"You have the nine tails?" Fu asked in a surprised tone_

_"Uh I guess" Naruto said_

_"And they let you leave the village?" Fu said still shocked_

_"Well ya I mean I go on missions and stuff, but after what 'That Happened' I don't think I want to go back" Naruto said making Fu even more surprised_

_"Hey I got an idea, and you don't have to decide it right away, but why don't you leave with me. I mean I can tell that you don't like it here and we both want to leave our villages. I'll tell you what. You tell me in a weeks time and If you do then great, but if not then I hope we meat again" Naruto said before he started to walk away but not before waving good bye_

_"Wait I just have one question though" What happened yo your eyes?" Fu asked making Naruto even more confused_

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked before Fu brought him to a lake to show him what she was talking about_

_"Holly shit" Naruto shouted making all the birds fly away in fright_

* * *

**_One Week later  
_**

_"Hey Fu. So have you made you decision?" Naruto asked  
_

_"Yes and I've decided that I'm coming with you" Fu said as she put a pack on her back _

_"Glad to hear it" Naruto said before they both started to head out_

* * *

**_Three weeks after ditching Jiriaya _**

**_Somewhere in Land of Densetsu_**

"Naruto do you think we can stop for a bit" Fu asked

"Ya sure. I think we can relax for a bit. I mean we have been going for about three weeks almost non stop" Naruto said as they stopped in a clearing

"Ah much better" Fu said as she took off her pack and laid down on the ground

"I know what you mean, but we need to do this in order to lose ero sennin" Naruto said

"I've been meaning to ask you. Who is ero sennin" Fu asked

"Oh that's Jiriaya" Naruto said

"You mean" But before she could finish a pack of wolves came out and started to surround them

"God dammit can't we catch a brake" Naruto said before the ran in the opening that was still left by the wolves

"AHHHHH! Why do all these animals have sharp teeth" Naruto said as he ran away from a pack of wolves

"I don't know but lets keep running" Fu said

As he kept running he didn't notice a small whole in the ground

"Oh shit" Naruto said before fell and hit the ground hard and his world became dark

"Naruto!" Fu said from the top of the pit

* * *

**Konoha**

"Hey Shizune is the Hokage in I need to ask her something" Kurenia asked

"Yes she is" Shizune said letting Kurenia past her but not before giving her a hateful glare

"Hokage-sama I wish to ask you a question" Kurenia said

"Let me guess. It's about Naruto" Tsunade said

"Yes how did you know" Kurenia asked

"I had a hunch sooner or later you would be coming here" Tsunade said earning a confused look for the red eyed Jounin

"You know, you really hurt him" Tsunade said

"What?" Was all the Jounin could say before Tsunade started to explain

"He found the mission file that my sensei gave you" Tsunade said before laying it down on the table making Kurenia Wide eyed

"When he found out. He was devistated. I mean think about it. The sensei that piratically raised his ninja training to a descent level from the ground up, and then started to date him." Tsunade said as she started to get louder with anger

"I mean how would you feel if you found out the one you look up to and love was only doing it for a mission" Tsunade said getting more angrier by the minute

"I can tell you. I would feel like either killing my self or leaving the village" Tsunade said said as she struck her chair sending it crashing through the window and all the way to the main gates nearly hitting a wagon that was heading into the village

"But luckily he chose the second one" Tsunade said seeing Kurenia with wide eyes

"That's right. Thanks to you Naruto wanted to leave the village and head out on a training trip with Jiriaya if all people" Tsunade said

"I did this?" Kurenia could only say

"Yes and now it's time to pay for your actions, but unfortunatly I can't because you where under a mission by my former sensei" Tsunade said taking a deep breath to calm her self down and sat down in her chair

"But now there is nothing we can do and have to wait three years to see him and if he gotten over it"Tsunade said before telling kurenai that she was dismissed

"Hime we have a problem" Jiriaya said a second later after Kurenai left

What is it" Tsunade said making Jiriaya gulp and then whisper it

"What? What do you mean you can't find HIM!?" A furious Tsunade said making Kurenia stop right as she was going down the steps and turn around an d quickly run back

"It's like I said before I have been searching for him since we left the Land of Lava" Jiriaya said

"What the hell where you doing way over there for in the first place." Tsunade said before she slammed her fist on the desk smashing it to pieces

"Tsunade place calm down" A nervous Jiriaya said

"Calm down, calm down! Don't tell me to calm down when you Where supposed to watch over Him You Dumb Shit" Tsunade said as she tried to take a swing at him

"Naruto is missing" A voice caught the to off guard

"Leave" Tsunade said

"Is it because of me" Kurenai said again ignoring Tsunade

"I said leave" Tsunade said now enraged making the jounin quickly run for her life

"If it's not one thing it's another" Tsunade said before plopping down on the couch

"So have you found anything new about his eye's while searching for him" Tsunade asked

* * *

**_Somewhere in a pit/cave_**

"Ugh what happened" Naruto said as he started to get up from where he fell

"You fell pretty badly. Luckily I was here to help you the best I could" Fu said as she helped him up

How did you get down here?" Naruto asked before she pointed to her back and Naruto nodded understanding what she meant

"Hey come with me I want to show you something cool

"Whoa look at these weapons and armor" Naruto screamed out

"Hey i'm right here you know" Fu said in an annoyed tone

"sorry" Naruto said sheepishly

"Oh man these are so cool" Naruto said as he looked at them one by one

* * *

**Geisha (prostitute/trained entertainer)**

**Please Don't forget to vote if you already didn't**

**Also don't fprget to check out my other stories**

**I know this may seem rushed but I can tell you that It will get better as the story goes**

**Next Chapter is New life part 2 and Weapons**


End file.
